


Sanvers Fluff

by SilentSiren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, College AU, F/F, Mini fics, random stuff like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: Series of mini fics based off tumblr prompts including holiday specials and a college au





	1. Tangled Lights

“Hey Maggie,” Alex reaches her arm out, Christmas lights in hand out towards the other woman, “Hold this for a minute will you.”

“Sure,” Maggie takes the end of the lights without looking and continues to put ornaments on the tree in front of her.

Alex scoots around the detective, tangling the string of bulbs around her waist. Maggie starts to turn on the spot to de-tangle herself when Alex stops her, “Na-uh, hold still Missy. I’ve got a job to do.”

Curious and amused Maggie does as she told, following Alex with her eyes as the agent runs circles around her quickly, giggles erupting after her third trip around. “Enjoying yourself there?”

“He heeeee, oh, yessssss. Very much so.” Alex pauses in front of Maggie, leaning in to kiss her while still winding the cables around her a few more times before looping the end of the cord over her shoulder and leaving it to hang there, “Perfect. Such a beautiful tree we have this year- OH! WAIT-” Alex leans over to the box of ornaments Maggie was previously sifting through and pulls out the star for the top, placing it on Maggie’s head, “There. All set.” She steps back, placing her hands on her hips and ‘pretending’ to admire the, ahem, ‘tree’.

Maggie raises an eyebrow, maintaining perfect stillness so as not to drop the star on her head, “I knew when we first met that you wanted to restrain me but this isn’t quite how I imagined it.” Before Alex could respond, a phone rang. “Oh Alex would you be a dear and get that for me? I’m a little tied up at the moment, I don’t think I’ll get to it before it rings out.”


	2. Damn You Autocorrect

_ Heh. I know what’ll be funny.  _ The tip of Alex Danvers tongue pokes out between her teeth as she pulls her phone out from her back pocket, deftly unlocking it and bringing up her messages list. ‘I’m coming for you’ she types and sends, holding back the massive grin that threatens to escape.  _ This’ll be hilarious. _

Alex watches her phone for a reply, getting distracted by the passed messages between her and Maggie till she gets back to the bottom and re-reads what she sent.

‘I’m committed to you’

Panic.  _ Oh dear god no whyyyyyyyyyyyyy. _

“WINN!” Alex bolts from her chair, through the room, sprinting to the tech’s desk and dropping the phone on his keyboard.

Winn jumps a mile high when Alex screams at him from across the room, swipes the phone off his keyboard and starts deleting the random text entered by the phone’s intrusion, “What? What’s the problem? And why do you have to yell at me from acr- ”

“Don’t let that message send. Don’t let Maggie receive it. Unsend it. Like now.” Alex points at the phone, lowering her voice the instant she says Maggie’s name.

Winn glances at the phone, turns and then looks at Alex, “I know not everyone here is a tech genius but c’mon even you know that you can’t ‘unsend’ a text message.”

“Crash the system if you have to, I don’t care, don’t let her read it.”

“Uhhh….”

“What are you waiting for?!”

“I don’t know, maybe, an explanation as to why I’m being asked to disrupt or crash the ENTIRE CELLULAR NETWORK IN THE ENTIRE COUNTRY- OR WORSE?”

“I-” Danvers stops, crossing her arms she looks down her shoes for a moment and then over at a distant monitor.  _ Shit. He’s right. _

“Dude just tell her it was a typo and move on it’s not like you told her you love or anything…. Right?” Winn goes to pick the phone to confirm but Alex snatches it up and starts to storm away.

“Don’t you breathe a word of this to anyone!”  
  
“Who me? Never?” He waits till she’s out of earshot, “I gotta tell James and Kara.”


	3. I Don't Like Surprises

Maggie sees the light on in Alex apartment before she’s even found a parking a spot and an idea strikes. She parks her bike out of Alex’s line of sight and slowly makes her way up the flights of stairs to her desired floor. This plan requires skill, stealth, and maximum sneakiness. The elevator’s ping that would potentially alert Alex of her arrival is therefore removed from the equation with the use of the stairwell. 

Upon arrival at Alex’s door, the detective puts her ear to it and listens. The sounds of Game of Thrones reach through and a soft clink of glass on glass.  _ Beer maybe?  _ Quietly she slides her key into the lock, opening it an inch and looking in. 

Maggie can’t see Alex yet, so she opens the door another few inches and pokes her head through. Her counterpart is indeed, watching Game of Thrones and hasn’t heard a thing. With a small smile Maggie slides in, opting to leave the door open in case the noise of closing it were to alert Alex whom she starts sneaking towards. 

It’s with practiced and trained steps that the detective makes her way through the room and up behind her counterpart. Hands on either side on the couch back Maggie rises and then swoops in to kiss Alex’s cheek, only before her lips make contact she’s knocked back as an elbow collides with her face.

Alex flies up off the couch in a fighting stance, ready to beat the shit out of the next person she sees. 

“WHOA ALEX! IT’S ME!” Maggie removes her hand from her nose, glancing quickly to see if there’s any blood on it, before raising it in a motion of surrender. 

“Maggie? W-” Alex drops her fists and extends an arm to help her girlfriend off the floor, “What the hell were you doing?” Then, almost as an afterthought she adds, “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

“I wanted to surprise you, but ow, yeah, I think you might have broken my nose. But hey that’s good, you know how to protect yourself, no one’s going to get the drop on you.”  
Alex moves into the kitchen, ducking down to reach the first aid kit she keeps below the sink as well the spare box of tissues, “You know I don’t like those kinds of surprises. Hang on, why would you even try something like that we both carry  _ guns I could have shot you. _ ” 


	4. College Roommates AU: The Alarm

Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

“My god Alexandra Danvers turn off your goddamned alarm or don’t turn it on if you’re going to ignore it,” A tired Maggie Sawyer growls to herself since her roommate seems not to be able to hear her. She folds the pillow around her head, holding it over her ears but it doesn't drown out the sounds and certainly won't let her get back to sleep, “DANVERS!” She yells, hoping she doesn’t wake up the entire floor and just her roommate.

Alex, who had only crawled into her bed two hours earlier ignores everything that’s trying to pull her from sleep and rolls onto her back with a sleepy “Nope,” that has no chance of reaching Maggie’s ears.

 _Oh thank God!_ The beeping stops. _Sweet sleep, come back to me._ She readjusts the blankets around her shoulders and lets her mind drift. Thoughts of how wonderful her date had been, how great her class is going to be later that day, how she could fit time into her schedule to go for a ride…. Soon her thoughts are no longer actively controlled as they drift away with her consciousness.

BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP.

Maggie groans. _There’s no way that was 5 minutes._ “TURN IT OFF!”

A small thump is heard but the intrusive alarm continues.

_How the hell does she sleep with that going on? I swear, this girl is going to be the death of my grades if she continues to do this every damn day. Unplugging it didn’t work, stealing it didn’t work… I wonder if I can find a clock with a broken alarm and switch it out. Maybe that would stop her._

“DON’T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!”

“HA!” Alex snorts, “YOU WOULDN’T.”

“I WILL IF YOU DON’T SHUT THAT THING OFF!”

 _Seriously why does she even have it on it’s not like she’s going anywhere for the next 15 hours while the sun’s up._ _Vampire._

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP.

 _“THAT'S IT!”_ Maggie flings her own blankets off, storming around to Alex’s room, “I warned you,” She grabs the bed sheets and yanks them clean off the bed.

The regret is instant.

“Ohmygod you sleep naked.”

“MMmmmmm” Alex stretches out, “Gonna keep standing there Sawyer? See something you like?” She winks and then re-curls up, pulling the pillow closer and closes her eyes again.

Maggie turns away, wrenching her eyes off her roommates... _gorgeous_ body as her own burns and takes a deep breath. _Now is not the time for gay Maggie, hot or not she’s still obnoxious._  
  
She almost forgets to turn the alarm clock on the floor off before leaving. Almost.


	5. College  AU: The Alarm Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 as requested by Sawyeah :3 : I’m not sure what you were looking for in a part two of the college AU but this is all I could come up with :P I have no idea where it came from, but you can see where it went and I should probably put a warning on this one but I tried to keep it M and not fully E and hopefully that classifies as a warning?
> 
>  

 

The next time Alex comes stumbling into their shared dorm room (which is the very next night), unaware of how loud she’s being, Maggie is waiting for her. She hasn’t been able to forget the sight of her obnoxious roommates’ body, remembering how she had stretched and put herself on display for Maggie. Even now it makes her burn. And question Alex’s sexuality.

It’s late, her roommate is drunk and loud and she’s tired and more than a little under the influence as well. So when Alex kicks the door shut on her way in Maggie leaps at her and slams her against it, growling, “For the love of god turn off your fucking alarm clock.”

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re angry,” Alex teases, patting her cheek and then tucking Maggie’s hair behind her ear, “but I do need it.”

Maggie shoves herself away, confused, “For what? You don’t get out of bed till the crack of noon or later.”

Alex leans into her personal space and whispers cryptically, “Science.” breathing the scent of whiskey across Maggie’s face.

She’s tired and wondering why she bothered waiting up to have this conversation, “Whatever… Dick.” and turns to leave, rolling her eyes with a huff. But then Alex catches her arm in a grip that’s surprisingly strong and pulling her back. Hot hands come up to hold her jaw, lips catch hers, and Maggie’s mind buzzes with a dozen questions that are going to have to hold their horses because she’s busy fighting her roommate with her tongue and normally that would have just been a metaphor.

They fall onto Maggie’s bed because it’s closer and the shorter woman finds that there is a lot more to her roommate than first meets the eye. She’s stronger than she looks, and those moves that flip her onto her back are definitely _not_ standard, she’s trained and if she’s trained why is she bunking here on the campus dorms? She swears Alex was not into women but the things that woman does with her fingers and tongue prove at least _knowledge._ Knowledge which might just rival her own practiced skill.

“Not into women huh?” Maggie breathes after coming down from her orgasm and sliding her wet fingers into Alex.

“I hate labels.” Alex arches as she speaks and Maggie’s mind flashes back to the night before, comparing the two scenes.

Little in the way of words passes between them through their brief encounter and Maggie wakes a few hours later to the sound of the alarm clock that she has come to loathe with an intense passion and growls into the ear of her roommate, that for some reason is still in her bed, “Your _fucking alarm_.”

“So? Deal with it.” Alex groans, voice heavy with sleep. She rolls away and drags the sheets with her, leaving Maggie to the cold air.

“Dick.” Maggie mutters and stalks around their dividing wall to unplug the infernal device again. She looks between her bed and Alex’s and decides that if her roommate is going to steal all of her blankets, then she’ll do the same and hops into Alex’s bed.

They don’t talk about it, or even acknowledged that it happened until the exam period rolls around and Maggie remembers that one morning where she got to sleep in because her roommate was passed out in her bed after being thoroughly fucked. After that it’s starts to become a habit when Maggie wants a good morning’s sleep.


	6. Too Hot, Hot Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara please don't call the police or a fireman

“Oh my goooooooooood why is it so hot in here?!” Alex complains from her spot on the rug in front of the ceiling to floor window, absentmindedly petting the sleeping cat purring on her sternum.

The first few times it was kinda cute listening to Alex whine, but after the third time in as many minutes Maggie’s growing tired. And fast. “Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it’s summer?”

“Your AC doesn’t work.”

“Excellent detective skills there Danvers, figure that out all on your own?” Maggie's teases.

“Shhhhhh you, I’m not the detective here you are. Who in National City doesn’t get their AC fixed?”

“You decided to come over here of your own free will, I didn’t coerce you into being here.”

“Eh I don’t know about that, you know I’ll be wherever you are so technically that makes it your fault I’m so damn hot right now.”

“Oh Babe, I have nothing to do with how hot you are.” Maggie smirks.

Alex’s eyes snap to her, “You’re lucky I am trapped right now and can't throw a pillow at you for how cheesy that was.”

“Oh come on, you totally set yourself up for that but to be honest you coulda dropped the “right now” from that sentence and is still on point. But if we’re talking scientifically speaking… then I’d say that I have your parents to thank for how hot you are. Hey maybe I should call them and-” Maggie lifts a pillow up to block the phone thrown in her direction, “Hey careful now, wouldn’t want to hurt me would you? That could cause some serious damage, then you’d have to play doctor and, phew, we could _definitely_ have some fun with that.”

Alex laughs, “You’re terrible!”

“Nah, you like me too much.”

“Mmmm, maybe,” Alex shrugs.

“Just maybe? I’d say the evidence points to a solid liking at the very least.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

“Look who’s talking. Nerd.”

The pair smile and lapse into a peaceful silence. Alex closes her eyes and Maggie slowly sips on a cold glass of lemonade. That is, until Alex once again decides to mention the unbearably hot climate of the day, “Seriously tho, at this point it might almost be cooler _outside_.”

“Maybe if you didn’t have a warm-blooded cat on your chest while sitting in the sun it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Okay Miss Vampire over there in the shade, you’re the one who suggested I take a day off to breathe outside air and see natural light.”

“If I’d known you’d complain this much-”

“It’s not _my_ fault it’s so damn hot today.”

“Oh my god just take it off!”

Alex mumbles a ‘that’s what she said’ that Maggie doesn’t catch but the cat is moved off Alex’s body and onto the floor. She stands up, “Yes Ma’am,” she responds and suddenly whips her shirt off, “If you insist,” she drops her pants and kneels around Maggie’s thighs, hands on hips, “Hmm, no, not much better really it’s still too-”

“OHMYGOD! ALEX DANVERS PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!” Kara yells upon returning to the small apartment with cool bags filled with ice cream, “I leave for ten minutes and you two are all over each other do you have no self-control?” She risks looking back at the couch, “At least you have the decency to be embarrassed,” she mumbles mostly to herself.

While she’s right about Alex, who quickly redresses, Maggie is flushed for an entirely different reason and couldn’t care less if Little Danvers saw them being intimate. They’re all adults after all.

“It was 22 minutes by the way and I had nothing to do with this,” Maggie responds, rising from the couch to move towards the wonderfully cold desserts.

“Hey now did you or did you not just order me to strip?”

“I did not!” Maggie punctuates by pointing her spoon at Danvers, “I said take it off-” Kara snorts and Maggie points the spoon at her, “In reference to the cat using Alex as a pillow. I can’t be held accountable for ambiguous wording leading to the wrong conclusion being drawn.”

“So can,” Kara replies around a mouthful of ice cream.  
  
By now Alex has joined them around the kitchen island and swipes her tub of ice cream and the spoon left out for her, “See, totally not at fault here, I was just following orders,” She pokes her tongue out in response to Maggie's mock glare.


	7. Mine

“My Alex,” Maggie interrupts.  
  
“Our Alex,” James insists.  
  
“Mmm, no, mine.” The detective states after pretending to think about it for a moment.  
  
Alex just looks between the two of them, silent but amused.  
  
“Alex is her own person-”  
  
“Mine.”  
  
“Alex,” James turns to the agent in question, “Who is your favourite? Maggie or me?”  
  
Winn pipes up from his desk across the room, “You’re stupid if you don’t answer ‘Maggie’!”  
  
Alex lets her smile shine through, “Sorry, I’m not perfect and I do play favourites. Maggie wins every time.”  
  
“Yes!” Maggie fist pumps, and then reaches out to drag her girlfriend closer by her belt, kissing her cheek, “My Alex.”  
  
“Yes Maggie,” Alex concludes, “All yours, now can we please get back to work? Or do I need to separate the two of you?”  
  
"More likely we'd need to separate the two of  _you._ " James counters, pointing between the two of them and directly at where Maggie's fingers are hooked into her girlfriend's pants.

"Aww, I'm sorry, is the affection of two women making you all squeamish?" Maggie teases, she knows he has no problem their light PDA.

"Not at all, but do try to remember you are at work. Perhaps it's you two who need the time out."

"Try it Olsen, see what happens." Alex snickers, her arm around Maggie's shoulders.

"Don't forget," Winn yells back towards them, "the index finger and the six different ways she can kill you with it!"

Maggie looks at Alex, "Intriguing."


End file.
